


Naruto's Apartment

by char_lotteral



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adorable, Blank Period, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, NaruHina 2020, One Shot, POV Haruno Sakura, Smut lite, cutest couple, embarrassing moment, horny naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/char_lotteral/pseuds/char_lotteral
Summary: It was 2 hours past their meeting time and yet Naruto still wasn't there.As her patience grew thinner by the minute, Sakura went with the only logical solution she could think of; busting his door open and beat him up good. Without a second to spare, she furiously fused chakra into her clenched fist and with one forceful punch, his door went flying at an amazing height, making just enough room for her to enter.She entered the room nonchalantly as if it were any normal day in his apartment.And what she saw drained the entire life out of her.(set 2 months after The Last)
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 121





	Naruto's Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the Naruhina~

To say that Sakura was pissed in that very moment would be an understatement;

She wasn’t pissed,

She was downright _furious._

Kakashi had assigned them on this mission only two days ago and she specifically instructed Naruto to meet her by the gates at exactly 6 in the morning. And would you look at that; it had already been _2 hours_ past their meeting time!

Sure, he may be Konoha’s War hero, also known as _the strongest_ shinobi alive. So, what if he did save the entire human race twice already, and yeah, he stopped the earth from crashing towards the moon and from god-like alien creatures a little over 2 months ago; but that _won’t_ excuse him for his pesky tardiness or his idiotic slob-like behavior.

The anger within her boiled throughout the entire morning, that almost everyone within her vicinity could probably make out the clouds of smoke seeping from the top of her head. The earth beneath her shook with increasing fervor after each heavy footstep she took as she marched towards Naruto’s apartment.

This was _not_ going to end well.

_I’m gonna kill that idiot for making me wait for more than an hour. Is he even aware of how hard it is to pamper yourself so early in the morning?!_

Once his apartment was within her range, she wasted no time in dashing towards that idiot’s building, repeatedly rehearsing the words she would shout at him once he was in front of her. 

_I’m gonna kill him, I’m gonna kill him, I’m gonna kill him,_

Finally reaching his doorstep, while heaving a long deep sigh, she gathered all her mental rage as she went ahead and roared from the top of her lungs.

“NARUTO YOU IDIOT!! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE SO I CAN PUNCH THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED?!!”

Despite her efforts, silence was the only response she got.

“Naruto, I swear to Kami, if you’re not opening this door, I’m busting it open and I’ll have my fists greet you in your sleep!”

Still no response.

“When this door breaks, I’m not paying for repairs _or_ for your insurance.”

As her patience grew thinner by the minute, she went with the only logical solution she could think of; busting his door open and beat him up good. Without a second to spare, she furiously fused chakra into her clenched fist and with one forceful punch, his door went flying at an amazing height, making just enough room for her to enter.

She entered the room nonchalantly as if it were any normal day in his apartment.

And what she saw drained the entire life out of her.

“Sa-Sakura-chan?”

Naruto gave her that nickname ever since they were little, though she was never thoroughly fond of him calling her that. It sounded too childish and hearing it from him made her insides wince from the cringe and petty disgust. But, seeing as how they’ve been teammates for longer than she could remember, she had no other choice but to live with it and get used to his irritating non-stop _affection_.

But Sakura never really cared much about it whenever Hinata would call her that way.

Until now.

“Hi-Hinata?!! What are you doing here?! Where’s Naruto?!”

The innocent kunoichi merely rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes, looking somewhat bewildered at her sudden appearance.

Hinata laid on Naruto’s bed, her hair in a slight frenzy yet still looking as enchanting as ever. Her face seeming to be in a lethargic trance as her eyes were still narrowed and half-closed, the milky complexion of her skin now more noticeable than ever, seeing as how she displayed her bare arms boldly in front of her. And if Sakura would squint just enough, she could distinctly make out a few red blotches from Hinata’s neck down to her collarbone. Were those bruises? Did Naruto hit her or something?

And apparently, she was naked, _very_ naked.

Thankfully, a blanket hung from her chest down to her legs. Though, the thinness of the fabric didn’t fully serve its purpose, it still hugged her body generously, prominently pronouncing the curves her body had to offer. The blanket was so thin, it stuck to her like a second layer of skin.

Sakura surveyed her surroundings, assessing any information she could perceive. Clothes were scattered everywhere on his floor, which was not entirely surprising since she was already well-aware of how huge a slob Naruto was. There was even a tiny ripped packet was laying on the floor.

How does he not have the time to clean all of this up? If he has the energy to be late on their mission, how does he not have the simplest energy to clean up his own damn room?!

And what the hell was _that smell?_

She eyed Hinata once more, sharply debunking everything around her.

And that’s when it hit her.

_Holy shit._

“Hi-Hin-Hinataaa?!!! What the hell are you _doing_ here?!!?”

Instinctively, she jumped out of his doorway, shakily standing from outside his apartment. Her voice was higher than what she had expected and her face lit up like scorching wildfire. The intensity of her face only grew and grew as she continued to examine her so called, _innocent_ friend. She was loss at words; Hell, she had no idea know to do! Should she run? Should she scream? Call for Kakashi? Tell him that she didn’t need Naruto anymore and that she didn’t need to discuss this- this explicitly private form of _perversion?_

_No, the mission, Sakura. Do not abandon the mission._

At least that was what her inner shinobi convinced her to do.

But, what the hell?!

How was she supposed to know that _this_ was going to happen? She had no idea that _this_ was- Oh kami, was _this_ why Naruto was late?!

Where the hell even is he?!

“Sakura-chan? What’s gotten into y-”

And before she could finish her sentence, heat rose all the way to Hinata’s face, steaming and fuming like a boiling kettle. She shrieked out a high-pitched yelp, immediately shielding her entire body with just the blanket. The poor girl was just as speechless as Sakura was, practically feeling more embarrassed, seeing how frozen and shrinking she’s become.

Wasn’t _all of this_ a bit too _early_?!

Haven’t they been dating for like _2 months?!_

And she sure as hell didn’t know that Hinata was capable of— _this!_

Sure, they were all legal adults and all, and they had all the right to act however they desired since it is _their_ lives and _their_ relationship. She didn’t want to come out as that jerky, controlling friend who would reprimand them every now and then. She was happy for them!

But wasn’t this a bit _too soon?!_

Then she remembered the only explainable reason available;

_Naruto._

That guy was practically raised by the King of all perverts; _of course,_ they’d be at this stage already. And recalling how utterly depressed and lovestruck he was back in their mission at the moon, _of course,_ he’d be more than willing to love _all of Hinata._

Heck, that guy was so smooth, he even planned out some romantic plot to kiss her in front of the damn moon!

And Hinata, well. She was just as lovestruck as he was, maybe even more. Her trusting and kind demeanor would allow her to confide in Naruto’s gentle ways and she surely wouldn’t doubt him in the slightest. Especially when she finally had the chance to love Naruto in _all of his entirety._

Sakura was truly happy for her young, love-stricken friends, knowing how they could trust each other this much to officially be in this stage of their relationship. Their blossoming romance was growing so subtly, she couldn’t help but feel proud of them for _finally_ coming into terms with their pure and intense feelings for one another.

She also couldn’t help but feel a tad bit jealous. 

Her idiotic, childlike, and rowdy teammate was getting more action in romance than she was!

How did a delinquent like him be the first person to get into _bed_ with someone before she did?!

_Oh, Sasuke-kun, when will you come back?_

_The mission, Sakura. Do not abandon the damn mission._

Right, the mission.

Only noticing how she’s been standing outside the door for not more than a minute, she finally regained her composure, slowly approaching doorstep to talk things out with her still bashful friend.

“Hinata, it’s okay. I completely understand. I won’t judge both of you nor will I tell anyone about _any_ of this.”

Steadily, she soothed her with her calming voice, hoping that it was enough to pacify her increasing embarrassment.

“I just came here for Naruto; we have a mission and all and well, he’s really late. So, if you would please tell me where he is, I’d—"

“Hinata!!”

And as if on cue, her knuckleheaded teammate popped out from the bathroom, wearing only his green pair of froggy boxers. In a huff, he sprinted towards Hinata, gently wrapping his arms around her petite frame. Dumbfounded, Hinata was still left agape by Sakura’s abrupt arrival. She was frozen on the spot and could barely articulate any words on her tongue. Realizing this, all of Naruto’s attention was solely focussed on her, he didn’t even notice the uncomfortable pink-haired kunoichi standing outside his room.

He circled his arms around her body, tenderly bringing her closer to his chest.

“Are you okay? You look red, did you get a fever because of last night?”

Gentleness and concern were genuinely vivid across his countenance. He clung onto her like a trembling child and smoothly caressed her long, dark hair with his bandaged arm. His free arm made its way to the side of her face, gingerly cupping her jaw and rubbing his thumb repeatedly on her cheek.

Seeing the gentle sight of his teammate in front of her, caused Sakura to well up with tears. She had grown up with that sorry excuse of a boy and now here he was, soothing his girlfriend and treating her like the most fragile delicacy in the world. Maybe she had misinterpreted Naruto’s perverted mind afterall. Maybe she scrutinized him just a tad bit too much.

She didn’t want to admit it, but Naruto was definitely growing into a fine gentleman ever since he and Hinata had started dating.  


“Was I too rough last night?”

Okay, _what?_

“Was I—uh _'too big'_ , is that why? Does it hurt down there?”

Where the hell was their conversation going?

“I should’ve been gentler, I’m sorry. Maybeee, I should check it down there and kiss it 'til it feels better, -ttebayo, just for good measure.” Promptly ending his teasing with a side wink at his little girlfriend.

What. The. Actual. Fuck

“You know, I think I just might have the solution to that fever of yours, Hinata.”

Before she could react and puke all the disgust that’s been accumulating within her stomach, Naruto buried his head within the crevice of her neck, salaciously indulging her skin with his wet kisses. His bandage arm slithered downwards on her curvaceous body, sweeping the surface of her skin with his intimate touches. He trailed his kisses to the front of her neck, right below her jaw and traced down to the valley of her breasts with immense hunger.

Ang by god, were her breasts _humongous._

Despite their amorous affections towards each other, Sakura, on the other hand, was growing nauseous. She felt light-headed and painfully awkward for having to stand there and witness their revolting love fest.

Her and Naruto have been teammates for a quite a long time already, causing her to witness most of his deviant little tricks. She even endured all those lame date jokes he’d casually wave around. She’s spotted him peeping at the girl’s hot spring more than once and she’s more than aware of what his perverted boyish mind is capable of.

But never in her life has she ever witnessed Naruto look _like this._

He looked so… _hungry._

As if he was a starving carnivore deprived of his usual nourishment, and here he was _claiming_ Hinata as his own.

She never knew his lump-headed teammate could be this _possessive._

The thought only made Sakura want to vomit even more.

And just to prove her speculations, he pounced at Hinata’s lips without hesitation, desperately melding her mouth with his. He swallowed her needy moans and engrossed himself in her pleasurable flavor, causing a little smirk to escape from his lips. He consumed her mouth her with so much yearning, Hinata could barely formulate a single syllable. 

“Mmm... Na-Naruto-kun! Mmm... Sa-Sakura-chan is ahh... here!”

“Sakura-chan?!”

Unconsciously remembering her own existence, she snapped back into reality, now glaring deadly daggers at his perverse teammate

_Right, the mission._

“Sakura-chan! H-how long have you been th-there?”

Now it was his time to be flustered. His whiskered cheeks tinted a bright red as he hid behind Hinata’s tiny figure.

No longer caring about anything around her, she felt herself growing enraged and piqued by his visible obliviousness.

 _Of course_ , he forgot about the mission.

She was happy for them, she really was. She’ll accept them being all lovey-dovey and clingy since she was aware of how intense they felt for each other.

But what she _won’t_ accept is the fact that he ditched her and their mission just for his own kinky desires.

“W-why are you here by the way? Di-did Kakashi-sensei need us or so-something?”

 _Of course_ , he had the audacity to say that directly to her.

Does he even know how he put on such a nauseating show right in front of her?!

Is he even the least bit embarrassed for acting that way in front of his own teammate?!?

She loves Naruto like a brother, and she highly respects him with all her heart even with his miniscule brain.

But forgetting the mission? In exchange for some sexy-time?! Right in front of her?!!

She wasn’t going to allow that.

“Naruto, did you seriously _forget_ about the damn mission Kakashi-sensei assigned to us two days ago?”

“Mi-mission?”

She had just about enough of his idiocy.

And to say that Sakura was pissed was an understatement;

She wasn’t pissed,

She was downright _furious._

**Author's Note:**

> hehe~ just a fun little one shot I thought of. Knowing Naruto and his dirt little mind, I wouldn't be surprised if they did bone each other immediately after the mission lol. I always love their little dynamic, especially in bed, with Naruto's enthusiastic side and all and pair it with Hinata's trusting and bashful nature; it's a dom/sub story waiting to happen! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) I mighttt make some Naruhina smut someday, lemme practice a bit more and I'll maybe try it out! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this daily dose of Naruhina, check out my other stories or smthn -shamelessly plugging mahself-


End file.
